


To Be a Hero

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Tony Stark, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, Male Friendship, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, iron strange friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Strange hurt himself because of his typical self-sacrifice move. The Avengers worked as a team to protect him. Tony and Peter had a talk about what it means to be a hero. Peter pointed out that Tony was quite similar to Stephen.“Stephen is very competitive so without a doubt he is the winner for self-sacrifice.”“Mr. Stark, you made it sound like he did it on purpose.”“Well, not really on purpose but he subconsciously tends to choose that option.”“Why is that?”“Kid, I have 4 PhDs and none of them is in psychology.”





	To Be a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbetaed , not a native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes.  
> -Warning: unstructured thought, angst.

Tony thought everything went well considering the Avengers were called at the last minute and not all Avengers were present. Banner was away for research, Natasha and Clint were on a SHIELD’s mission (he didn’t dare to ask them about the mission because he valued his limbs and his life), Wanda and Vision were off on their second or third honeymoon, Bucky and Sam were off vacationing together (Cap paid for that so they could get along), T’Challa was busy in Wakanda and he was not a full time Avengers anyway. Tony was sure he forgot someone but if he didn’t remember who it was then perhaps he or she was not important enough. Well, at least Strange was here. The wizard was not officially an Avenger, he was called at the last minute when they realized there was a magic user among the aliens. Tony did feel bad that they kept calling Strange whenever any magic was involved as if he was not busy enough. But again, alien magician was kinda in the job description for the Sorcerer Supreme. At least he imagined so, he had never read the manual. Of course the thought of things going well usually jinxed it.

Strange had bound the alien magician using the Crimson Band of Cataract (well, it sounded like that to his ears). He was levitating and focusing on binding the remaining aliens on the air, while Thor tried to incapacitate them by lightning and Tony by his repulsors. Cap and Spider-Man were fighting the aliens on the ground.

Tony saw one of the aliens directed a staff at Thor’s head, there was a purple light coming out of the tip of the staff. Tony was about to warn the god but Stephen was faster. He flew in front of Thor’s body and got hit squarely on the chest by the light. The doctor’s face turned from full concentration into agony before turning into blank. The doctor’s body plunged to Earth. The Cloak of its own mind wrapped itself around the doctor and lifted him up.

Tony quickly flew to approach them. The Cloak’s collars peeked at Tony and decided Tony was trying to help its master so it relaxed (Tony wasn’t sure how the Cloak could peek and relax but it happened). He carried the Doctor’s away from the battle bridal style and landed in front of an empty café.

He heard Thor’s scream, “You don’t hurt my friend and get away with it.”

He turned and saw Thor turned full God of Thunder. He used his axe to collect some lightning (he really couldn’t explain where the lightning came from, must be some Asgardian magic. Ugh, magic again) and directed it to all the remaining aliens. Within one second, all the aliens were on the floor. Tony was stunned. Thor was truly the God of Thunder. From the look on Steve and Peter’s faces, they also thought the same.

Tony asked, “Why didn’t you do _that_ five minutes ago?”

Thor landed gracefully in front of him. “I was not motivated enough. This power is still new to me so I can’t fully control it yet.” He looked concerned now. “How is Sorcerer Doctor Strange?”

“You could just call him Stephen or Strange.”

“He seemed to enjoy being called Doctor.”

Tony refrained to comment there was a dirty joke there.

Stephen was covered in purple light.

Thor went to check for his pulse. “His pulse is steady but weak. His skin is very warm. I think he was hit by magic meant to stun me. The effect is different for a Midgardian. I don’t think he is in imminent danger of dying but there might be other effects.”

“So what are the other effects?”

Thor’s expression turned dark. “I don’t know. I’m going to ask Loki.” With that, the God took off.

There was a squeak from Tony’s left. He turned to look at the source of the voice which was of course Peter.  He was raising his right hand. He still had his mask on.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re not in a class so you don’t need to raise your hand to speak.”

“I hate to point to the obvious but we’re screwed. Doctor Strange is the one the Avengers usually consult whenever we have medical problems.”

“Kid, there is Doctor Cho in the Avengers’ Medical Bay.”

“Some of the Avengers then.” Peter looked on the floor as he said that.

Tony knew Peter liked to consult Strange even for minor headaches but the wizard had a soft spot for Peter so he allowed it.

“And Doctor Strange is also the one we go to whenever we have any magical problems. So with him the one with magical illness, we don’t really know what to do.”

Tony could agree to that. They had taken Strange for granted. Now they were completely lost. “Well, I know for one thing. We need to get him to bed. I can’t possibly carry him around like this. I need to fly to the Tower.”

Peter raised his hand again. “I actually know a faster way. I could open a portal.”

“Of course you do. How long does it take for you to learn?”

“Two days. Doc said I’m a fast learner. It took him weeks to master it.”

He rummaged through Strange’s pocket as he talked.  The Cloak allowed the kid but not him. Well, given his own track record, Tony wouldn’t trust himself either so a good judgement call by a piece of sentient fabric.

 “Found it.”

Peter took out a ring that Tony remembered called the Sling Ring. “Where to? The Sanctum or Avengers’s  Medical  Bay?”

“The Medical Bay. We’re not going to leave him alone in the Sanctum.” As Peter started to draw a fiery orange circle (it was a good thing that Strange had cloaked their fighting area with invisibility spells. The last thing they need was the news about Spider-Man doing magic), Tony asked, “Does it mean you’re going to be the next Sorcerer Supreme?”

Peter completed the circle and Tony saw the Medical Bay at the other side. He stepped through the portal and turned to look at the billionaire. “No, Doc said the next Sorcerer Supreme is Billy Kaplan, whoever that is.” Peter seemed to be disappointed (which was a feat given he was still in mask) by that as if he wanted to be the next Sorcerer Supreme.

“Kid, you’re going to be a great scientist. You don’t need to be a magician for the Doc to like you.”

“I don’t want to be a magician. I just want to be just like you.”

“No, don’t be like me. I’ve told you million times.” Tony was about to step through the portal when a voice called out to him.

He turned to look at Cap jogging toward him. During all this tension, he totally forgot about Cap.

“Tony, don’t worry. Strange is one of our own. We’re going to take care of him. I know among the Avengers you’re his closest friend. However, I also admire him greatly. I’m going to ask the alien magician about the cure even it’s the last thing I do.  I can always call Natasha. You and Peter go to take care of the doctor. I don’t want you to lose another friend you love. I also need to make up my past mistake with you.”

Tony had forgiven Cap about Siberia so he was surprised that Cap still remembered it. He wanted to deny what Steve said but he did like Strange a lot. Not many people got him but Stephen did. Stephen was also a good listener. He would listen what Tony got to say first before he said his opinions. He swallowed thickly. “Thanks, Cap. See you on the other side.”’

Cap squeezed Tony’s shoulder gently and nodded. “I’ll call you as soon as I know the cure. Good luck.”

“Good luck to you too, Steve.”

Cap jogged toward the gathering SHIELD agents. Tony stepped through the portal and put Strange to bed.

He called Doctor Cho. She said she would be back in the Medical Bay at most half an hour.

So he was stuck with Peter doctor-sitting Strange. They sat on each side of Stephen’s bed. Peter already took his mask off.

“Mr Stark, Doctor Strange has a lot of cuts and bruises.” Looking closely, Peter was right. Tony was too busy worrying whether Stephen would die to notice them. “I keep forgetting that he is a normal human, no radioactive blood or super soldier serum. Can’t he use magic to heal himself like he heals others?”

“I think it has something to do with the price of magic and his own moral code. He still thinks of himself as a doctor when he treats others so he will try his best to cure them and is willing to pay the price for it. However, if it’s about healing himself, he thinks it’s selfish and paying the price of magic is too high.”

“That’s kind of honourable but stupid.”

“Welcome to the textbook trait of heroes. I hope you won’t be as stupid as him.”

Peter ruffled his own hair. “I’m always trying to do the right thing so it’s hard for me to promise you that. But I’ll try to take good care of myself so not to give you a heart attack.”

“Thank you. You’re a good kid. I can’t ask you to not be Spider-Man as it’d be hypocritical of me. I just hope you can find the best way as not to sacrifice yourself.”

“Isn’t that what Doc did? It’s kind of silly given Thor is sturdier than him and will fare better getting the hit. Doc tends to do this self-sacrifice things very often.”

Tony grimaced. “I think we all like to self-sacrifice. It’s kinda the default mode for a hero. However, you make a valid point that Doc tends to top the list. I think Clint made a tally for the Avengers and Doc, how often we got injured and the causes. While Clint topped the list of getting injuries even from making coffee, Strange topped the list of injuries caused by self-sacrifice. I think it has become automatic for him with lots of practices. I think the Cloak actually helped him to move faster so he could actually self-sacrifice faster than any of us.” The Cloak in question turned to look at Tony and folded its collars as if in shame in helping its Master to harm himself. Tony turned to look at the Cloak. “It’s not really your fault but your Master’s fault.” The Cloak seemed to relax afterward and returned to cover its master. Tony shrugged and looked at amused Peter. “Stephen is very competitive so without a doubt he is the winner for self-sacrifice.”

“Mr. Stark, you made it sound like he did it on purpose.”

“Well, not really on purpose but he subconsciously tends to choose that option.”

“Why is that?”

“Kid, I have 4 PhDs and none of them is in psychology.”

“Is that possible that he hates himself and wants to make up his past mistakes? He doesn’t think himself is worthy enough to be loved.”

“Well, that is my reason so yes, I guess it’s the same for him.”

“Mr Stark, do you hate yourself?!?”

Oops, Tony had been hiding it very well from Peter. He was surprised that Peter couldn’t deduce it from him but derived to that conclusion for Stephen. He wondered what they were up to when they hung out in the Sanctum.

“Errr, I used to. Not anymore.” He lied. “You shouldn’t feel guilty. Unlike us, you have always been a good kid with a big heart.”

“You also have a big heart, Mr Stark. You care and you build things for the Avengers. So does Doctor Strange. I mean he didn’t build things for us but he always helps us both as a wizard and a doctor. I’m not completely blameless either. I caused Uncle Ben to get shot.” There were tears in the kid’s eye.

Tony went up to Peter’s side and hugged him. Peter hugged back. “Oh Peter, I’m so sorry. The real culprit is the guy who shot your uncle. You didn’t know that he was going to shoot your uncle.”

“But if I stopped him, my uncle would’ve lived.”

“That’s why we should never live in _what if_ , _would have_ , and _should have_. Even the good doctor here with the Time Stone didn’t try to change back anything of the past.”

Peter wiped his tears using his suit (Tony winced as the suit cost three millions). “Thank you, Mr Stark. You and Doctor Strange are quite similar.”

“That’s atrocious. I’m better looking and better dressed than him. My facial hair is tons better. I have a sense of humor. What he has is snarkasm.”

Peter smiled. “I mean not in the superficial way.  Both you and him lose everything and return to become a self-sacrificing hero. You both like to banter. You both try your best to improve yourself.”

Tony went back to sit on his side. “I think the last part applies to mostly all of us, well, except perhaps for Clint. I didn’t lose everything though. I still have my company, I have Rhodey and Pepper. I’m truly grateful for that. Strange lost everything and didn’t get it back. He grew more responsible and took on the role of Sorcerer Supreme whereas I still like to party and annoy people.”

“Well, Doc seems to like to annoy you.”

“Of course. He can’t be perfect.”

“And he is also less handsome, less fashionable, and has less attractive facial hair.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “What do you want, kid?”

Peter blushed. “I want you to help Doc more in term of money. He’s very proud and won’t ask for your help but I know he’s struggling financially.”

“I know. I’ve been trying to do so but he keeps rejecting my help.”

“Perhaps we should put our heads together and come up with a plan. After Doc recovers of course.”

“I love your positive attitude.”

“Doc is a very good guy. I’m sure he’ll live.”

“I wish I’ve your enthusiasm.”

“I’m sure of it. Mr Stark, we should call Wong to tell about Doc.”

Tony slapped his own forehead. He totally forgot about Wong. “OK, I will. I should’ve done so in case he knew what to do.”

Doctor Helen Cho chose to step into Medical Bay at that time. At the same time, Tony’s phone rang.

He picked it up and it was from Steve. He said he had found the solution and it was not too difficult. He said he needed to tell Doctor Cho what to do. He passed the phone to Helen.

Tony grinned. “You know what. You’re right. Doc is going to recover soon. There is no long term side effect from his current predicament. How if we go to another room to talk about how to give him money without being obvious?”

Peter practically jumped at the idea. “How about if we invited him to perform at Ned’s sister birthday party?”

**Author's Note:**

> -Of course it's a prequel to "Strange and (Lang)'s Magic Show".  
> -I don't really know how to end this because I just want Peter and Tony has heart-to-heart and to have some character study. I hope the result is OK. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
